Mansión Malfoy
by YeuxNeko
Summary: Harry se consigue con la noticia de que se ira a vivir con su padrino en la masión malfoy y los dueños HPxDM Slash!
1. Noticia

**Summary:** harry se consigue con la noticia de que se ira a vivir con su padrino y otra ...persona... HPxDM

**Advertencia: **slash relación hombre y hombre**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Es por puro entretenimiento y no me proporciona dinero solo reviews!

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

La maravillosa noticia 

-Harry, el director Albus y yo te tenemos una grandiosa noticia- decía sonriente su padrino

_Que es lo que habra dicho, en que pienso ni siquiera se como llegue aquí- _¿si?- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrio en el momento

-Y a que no adivinas la grandiosa noticia-

_Adivinas, oh, esa la se, es una clase no era adivinación, pero en que estoy pensando- _dijo dándose un golpe mentalmente

-Bueno ya que no dices nada te la diré de una vez te vienes a vivir a mi casa y no volverás a la de tus tíos- grito Sirius fuera de si

_Eso si que lo capte- _¿como lo lograste? como hiciste?- todas las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente- no va a ser en la vieja mansión de los Blacks quiero decir es que no es que no me guste pero toda la orden

-Esa es la otra parte de la historia con ayuda de **alguien** logramos encontrar pruebas y mostrar que era inocente- dijo lentamente el pelinegro

Harry volvía a volar por su mente junto a sus pensamientos incoherentes- es tu turno de preguntar quien es ese alguien Harry- ayudo Albus contando las posibilidades que había de que el moreno no saliera de su viaje por las nubes- será mejor que preguntes a que te lo diga tu padrino

-Aja... lo que dijo Dumblendor- dijo Harry

-Me voy a casar- grito eufórico

-Eso no responde a quien es "alguien"- murmuro Albus

-Sabía que tenías un amante ¿quien es¿desde cuando?

-Sirius responde a lo que esta preguntó Harry dijo sonriente el director

-Esa es la parte difícil Profesor: como le voy a decir que Lucius Malfoy me ha pedido matrimonio, me ayudo a salir de un encierro de por vida en Azkaba, y aceptó a que Harry, mi ahijado, viviera con nosotros además de su hijo claro- terminó Sirius fulminando con la vista al director y resumiendo todo el discurso que había practicado para que su ahijado se enterara

Sirius has logrado lo que quería detener, el señor Potter se encuentra en un estado de shock- dijo con una sonrisa

El único Black volteo para encontrarse con los ojos del ojiverde muy abiertos y mirando la esquina del salón- Harry...- preguntó el mayor tocando el hombro

Dime que es mentira- rogó el muchacho- algo es que después de la muerte de su esposa Narcissa se haya unido a la orden junto a Snape, con vigilancia de los compañeros pero me dices que han estado saliendo, si desde que mis sospecha son hace 5 meses, _5 meses_- se repitió

-Han sido más pero tienes que entenderme me ayudo y me ha hecho feliz- dijo mirando a los ojos de su ahijado- lo único que falta eres tú, se que lo que te impide a aceptarlo es la rivalidad con Malfoy junior pero si la dejas atrás tu completarías mi felicidad- los ojos brillaban y esperaban la respuesta

-Te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo para hacerte feliz Sirius y además de estar a tu lado- se lanzo a los brazos del mayor enterrando su cara entre el cuello y el pelo- pero eso si, los malfoy no se comportan me voy

-No me dejarías solo con un ex-mortífago- reto a su ahijado, pero una enorme sonrisa adornaba su cara, la persona más importante había aceptado a la persona con la que compartiría el exclusivo puesto

Habían compartido ya parte del día junto al lago hablando de temas, cada uno peor que el otro, Harry empezó preguntando ¿que tal lo hacía? Y le había respondido: FABULOSO. Mientras Sirius le preguntaba ¿qué te izo volar hasta el cielo esta mañana? Respuesta: El examen de adivinación

-Hay que tener ciertas reglas- decía Harry, mientras "estudiaba" transformaciones con su padrino

-¿si? Y cuales se te ocurren ahijado mío- preguntó con miedo por la voz del moreno

-En los cuartos hechizos silenciadores, si son verdad los chismes que rondan por todo Hogwart, no me quiero enterar en la casa- río de buena gana y volvió a concentrarse en el pergamino estirado por la mesa- siempre pensé que salías con Remus, todo el tiempo estaban juntos, pero si era él me lo hubieras dicho, nunca imagine a Lucius- dijo después de un confortable silencio

-Remus, por favor Harry, es verdad que siempre estábamos juntos, tu padre, él y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos éramos hermanos como lo son tú y Ron- volteó a ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared, cuando pego un salto- llevo 20 minutos tarde, Lucius me va matar Harry lo siento mucho pero debo irme, te veo mañana falta unas 2 semanas para que vengas a vivir con migo y la persona que me va matar- interrumpió su monologo abrazando con fuerza al chico en cuanto salía corriendo de la biblioteca

-Espero verte vivo por las próximas dos semanas- gritó a todo pulmón

-shh... –mandó a callar la bibliotecaria, que guardaba la serie de libros


	2. Mi problema

Hola!!

Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de Mansión Malfoy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**Summary:** Harry se consigue con la noticia de que se ira a vivir con su padrino en la masión malfoy y los dueños HPxDM

**Advertencia: **slash relación hombre y hombre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Es por puro entretenimiento y no me proporciona dinero solo reviews!

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

La noticia de que Sirius Black había logrado demostrar su inocencia era la única conversación de los estudiante del colegio de Brujería, después de 4 años de haberse escapado de Azkaban y de la búsqueda de los aurores era libre.

-Es que no hablan de otra cosa- murmuro desesperada a sus amigos

-Herm... creo que mi problema es mayor a que hablen de que mi padrino es libre

-Aun no entiendo como El Profeta no escribió nada sobre las causas- siguió el pelirrojo

-Ron todo lo hace el dinero –dijo Herm (n/a: séanme sincera y no me digan que no parece nombre de hamster?)

-No lo creo, recuerden Lucius ha sido otro espia del lado de la orden no creo que siga dando dinero al Ministerio

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, crees no sabes

-Dejemos ese tema díganme que voy a hacer todo un verano con Malfoy para eso estoy hablando con ustedes- dijo desesperado Harry un poco más alto de lo intensionado- luego le preguntaré a Sirius como salió libre de cárcel

-Harry, amigo mío- dijeron al unísono Seamus y Dean sentándose en ambos brazos del sofá que ocupaba el ojiverde- podrías explicarte a que te refieres con lo último que has gritado

El trío dorado miro alrededor de la sala común, los estudiantes tenían fija la mirada en ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Padre esto no puede estar sucediendo, no voy a dejar que Black y Potter entren a nuestra Mansión

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, lo he dicho y ya esta, ahora Sirius vivira con nosotros y Potter _por mucho que me pese- _lo último lo dijo para si mismo

Llevaban toda la tarde discutiendo en el despacho de Snape, pegados a la puerta de madera se encontraban 3 alumnos con el uniforme de Slytherin.

-Pobre de Draky- sollozaba la única mujer del grupo- lo que sufre

-Deja de quejarte, yo preferiría estar en su lugar- dijo Blaise

-Por Potter o por Black- se burló el castaño- y no creo que Draco este molesto de verdad pero tiene que discutir si no... no sería él

-Draco no es gay, que creen que insinuan- respondió Pansy a las indirectas- no estaría saliendo conmigo por 4 años

-Pansy lamento decirte que estás en un grave error...- Nott

-Draco nunca te pidió ser su novia formalmente-completó el pelinegro- solo eres su mejor amiga- agregó al ver la cara de decepción- y no digas gay solo se le va la vista a otros puntos

-No ayudas le susurró al oído de Zabini

-Cállense que siguen hablando

Adentro del despacho...

-Con que no aceptes, además de que no pido tu opinión- el rubio abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de decir palabra su padre siguió- dile a tus amigos que se despeguen de la puerta

Draco se acercó a la puerta para murmurar- los descubrieron, ahora vayan a la sala común- unos pasos siguieron atrás de la puerta- también tu Blaise- dijo asustando al chico viendo por el pequeño espacio entre el marco y la puerta

-Bien, este verano tendrán una buena estancia en Malfoy Manor mi nuevo esposo Sirius Black y Harry Potter

-Entiendo Black, porque... bueno extrañas a alguien con quien compartir cama y tener compañía en casa, no quiero que este Potter- susurro Draco sentándose en la silla

-Todo viene en paquete completo- se burlo como despedida dando un beso en la mejilla del menor y salir por la chimenea, si se puede decir con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Harry...

-mmmh... aja

-Despierta- seguia el pelirrojo sacudiéndolo por los hombros

-Cállate Ron, despiértalo de una manera más ...silenciosa...

-Deberías estar acostumbrado Dean no es la primera vez que en el intento de despertar a Harry, solo nos despertamos nosotros

-Noooo eso no, ni reuniones, ni cuarto y selva!- se escucho el gritó de Harry sentándose de golpe sobre la cama

-AHHHHHHHH!!!!- gritaron todos en el cuarto

El pelinegro miro confuso a todos lados- pero que les pasa porque gritan- miró al reloj en la puerta que marcaba las ocho y media- Ron, el tren sale a las nueve

Hermione los esperaba en los sillones de la sala común con un libro corto, verdaderamente corto (n/a: digamos 200 paginas), de portada una copa de vino. Levantó los ojos por encima del libro, llevaba el pelo recogido por un gancho de flor, iba vestida con una capa azul oscura- acaban de cambiar el horario de salida por la tormenta

Los dos voltearon a la ventana y vieron las gotas que escurrían tras el cristal- ohh...- dijeron a dúo- y a qué hora piensa salir el tren?- pregunto el de ojos verdes a su amiga

-Según McGonagal a las once pero si eres Trelawney (n/a: creo que lo acabo de escribir mal el nombre n.nU) diría que no agarres el tren, te llevaría a una muerte segura. No soy fanática de sus predicciones- los dos chicos voltearon a los lados- los otros alumnos o se fueron a seguir durmiendo como Dean y Seamus o están paseando por el castillo.

Por los pasillos de Hogwart el pelirrojo y el niño-que-vivió iban directo al gran comedor- como hará para leer la mente- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Recibió clases de legimerancia- respondió Harry

-¿Por qué nunca no los dijo?- murmuró Ron, sorprendido de que su amigo supiera y él no

El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa- Ron... no se como es que lo hace pero nos lo hubiera dicho, en realidad creo que es por los libros muggles que lee, el que tiene cosas que decirle creo que eres tú

-Harry... superalo ya no me gusta Herm es solo mi amiga- indicó con un sonrojo no muy convincente

-Lo peor es negarte a ti mismo...

-¡POTTER!- no pudo terminar la frase, un rubio se acercaba apuntándolo al pecho- no es posible que llegues temprano a ningún lugar es que se te tiene que repetir todo cada minuto

-Pero que te pasa, el tren lo cambiaron de horario he iba a estar a las nueve de la mañana

-¿Es que no recuerdas la nota que te mande en pociones?

**Flash Back**

Las mazmorras se encontraban iluminada por las velas azules que colgaban en los muros de piedra. Snape miraba a sus alumnos desde el escritorio, era la última práctica antes del examen y cada uno andaba releyendo su libro entero

-Hoy será la última práctica y tendrá unos puntos válidos si la elaboran correctamente- sonrío malignamente a sus alumnos- le diremos "confianza a un amigo", colóquense en parejas- Harry y Ron acordaron quedar en parejas mientras Hermione se unió a Neville- uno del equipo tendrá que tomarse estas pociones y quedar ciego durante estas dos horas, el otro tendrá que dictarle los ingredientes que deberá cortar y echar en el caldero.

**Continuara... **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Gracias a las que mandaron reviews, kikimaru, Shijiru Posible y machan, y aquellas que lo leyeron y no lo mandaron n.un

Les tengo una pregunta quieren un Ron y Herm o un Ron y Blaise como parejas secundarias

Dejenme sus comentarios dándole al botoncito de GO tienes dos razones para hacerlo


	3. Incoveniente?

Hola!!

Aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo de Mansión Malfoy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**Summary:** Harry se consigue con la noticia de que se ira a vivir con su padrino en la masión malfoy y los dueños HPxDM

**Advertencia: **slash relación hombre y hombre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Es por puro entretenimiento y no me proporciona dinero solo reviews!

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

**Inconveniente?...**

Los alumnos miraban incrédulos al profesor, los Slytherin esperaban que solo se estuviera dirigiendo a los Griffindors, éstos últimos esperaban que sus novelas muggles (en los castigos uno se enteraba de algo) lograran algo como "¡Feliz día de los inocentes!", nunca llego esa respuesta- han perdido 5 minutos, siguen así yo elijo las parejas

En un minutos ya el salón se encontraba separados, una mitad de alumnos en un extremo esperando para tomar su poción mientras los otros esperaban el las mesas- les recomiendo que se tomen la poción sentados en sus sillas

La poción de color amarillo pasó por la garganta de Harry era un sabor mentoso nada comparado a esas que daba la enfermera, en unos segundos todo fue oscureciendo lentamente desde los lados al centro- Harry como te sientes?

-¿Ciego?- Harry volteó la cabeza hacia su amigo- no es tan malo sin lentes veo así pero sin color

-Les aviso, tendrán que tomar la poción si la hicieron bien, su vista volverá a la normalidad si no, lo más que puede pasar es que se queden así por 24 horas y si no la terminan se eliminan puntos en el examen de mañana

-No es si la tengamos bien o mal, si no terminarlo- la voz de Draco Malfoy sonó temblorosa e insegura

-Exacto, ninguno de los ingredientes los va a dejar ciegos de por vida comiencen y terminen.

-Neville empieza a dictarme los ingredientes y la preparación si no la confundo esta poción se hace en 30 minutos

30 minutos después...

-Harry un poco más grueso- el cuchillo se movió hacia la izquierda- no tanto un poco menos, más delgado... ahí esta bien

-Ay...!! Ron si quieres me corto el dedo- gritó el de cabellos negros- cuánto faltan por cortar y echar al caldero

-Si antes eran 4 ahora faltan 3 y los 15 minutos de cocción completa y todos los ingredientes se echan a la misma vez con el agua

-Seguro que es así... no quiero estar todo el día ciego- murmuro mientras vaciaba la piel de serpiente en el caldero aún frío junto a los demás ingredientes

-No tengo ningún problema en mi vista, vamos que ahora tocan los cascabeles- acercó la cantidad a Harry que los empezó a cortar por la mitad con la ayuda de Ron (n/a: más, no menos, más, no tanto!!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Granger, contaba con ayuda de Longbotton contaba los 15 minutos que debía tomar los ingredientes dentro del caldero- Neville... ¿cuánto falta? Detesto esperar sin leer o ver letras...-silencio por parte del compañero- el tiempo Neville, sigues aquí...

Ante el desespero de su amiga, lo único que hizo Neville fue sonreír hacia adentro- el tiempo terminó Herm apago el fuego y lo vaciamos en la muestra para que te la tomes

-si, si profesor Snape acabamos de terminar- dijo agitando su mano en lo alto mirando a una de las esquinas todos los que veían rieron al ver lo desubicado pero agradecido de no haber sido ellos los que estuvieran ciegos

-Bien señorita Granger llene uno de los frascos y tómeselo- Hermione tomó de un trago la poción a diferencia de la primera era dulce y más espesa. Todos los objetos volvieron a tomar color y lograr ver cosas- bien, sigan con sus pociones

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Blaise, como puedes seguir viendo al pelirrojo ciego- el sonrojo del pelinegro se hizo notorio _acaso era tan obvio _bajo la cabeza para seguir cortando los ingredientes- nos faltan cortar el último las hojas en pequeños triángulos

-Seguro a ti no se te quita de la cabeza tu verano junto a San Potter- Draco lo miró con furia contenida no quería hacer un escándalo pasó a la parte de sarcasmo- no sabes cuanto lo espero, si supieras todo lo que tengo planeado

-Aja.. este año no será lo excepción y pasare parte del verano contigo no?- preguntó sonriendo e imaginando que "estaría planeando su mejor amigo"

-Claro, que habría de cambiarlo... verdad Potty va a estar en mi casa- dijo dramáticamente- están bien cortados vamos a echarlo al caldero, y ponerlos a cocinar

-Crees que con el hechizo haya olvidado lo que hicimos

-Espero que así sea no soportaría volver a perder así una apuesta, aunque en cierta manera quería que lo recordara- dijo el rubio- ahora prendemos el f...

-No Draky, aún les faltan los cascabeles- susurro Pansy desde su asiento adelante

-Entiéndelo Pans, no está muy pendiente de lo que dice ni hace mientras hace recuerdos del pasado, sobre todo la parte de que va a dejar ciego a Blaise

-Me querías dejar ciego dame ahí los cascabeles como los corto, por la mitad-soltó con falsa molestia Zambini y Draco solo asintió con un aja- gracias Pans yo se que tú si eres una mejor amiga- la chica rió y empezó a cuchichear con el ciego pelinegro

-Pansy cuánto falta a la cocción- nada que contestaba- también pienso que eres la mejor amiga y no me va a dejar ciego

-Theo hace años que apague el fuego el fuego y te lo serví para que te lo tomaras tardaste un buen tiempo. A ustedes cuánto les falta? Ya debería estar lista

-Solo falta un minuto- respondió Malfoy que no había perdido detalle de la conversación de sus amigos sin participar o interrumpir

_como es que siempre tienen un tema de conversación aún siendo el más estúpido- _pensaba el rubio mientras servía la poción para que su amigo se la tomara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-psssssst- trató de llamar la atención el pelirrojo

-Herm!!!- ayudó el de ojos verdes aún ciego

-Ya cállense!- murmuro más alto de lo debido la castaña- que quieren dijo ahora mucho mas bajo

-Así queda la poción... esta bien el color lo espeso- susurro para que Snape no lo notara

-Y me lo preguntas a mí que estaba ciega... tómatela Harry, y ya, si no pues, todo fue culpa de Snape

-Les quedan 5 minutos a los que no han terminado y dejen de hablar

Harry tomó de un trago toda la poción que le pasaba su amigo, como por arte de magia (n/a: jajajajaja) todo volvió a tomar forma y color- primera poción que tenemos buena y presiento que va a ser la última

Ring ring

-Terminó la clase- pueden salir todos, dejen sus calderos limpios, y el escritorio para los demás alumnos

FIN FLASHBACK

-Malfoy en esa clase ni nos vimos, bueno no te vi... estaba ciego- se excusó Harry ante la mirada del rubio- que decía tu nota, que además nunca me ll...

-Ehh... espera Harry creo que- interrumpió Ron esa clase si te mando una carta el hurón- me dijiste que la guardara y después la leeríamos

-Cierto cuando terminó la clase y limpiábamos los utensilios estaba la nota en forma de pájaro

-Era un águila- llevó la contraria el rubio ajeno a todo comentario

-Era un papel doblado con magia- discutió el moreno

-En forma de águila

-De pájaro

-De águila

-Harry... la nota la tengo aquí- ante el comentario los dos enemigos voltearon a ver al que había interrumpido en su mano el ave o águila de papel sobrevolaba para que la abrieran y leyeran

-Weasley siempre lee tus cartas Potter, no creo que es la primera vez que tendrá una en su poder- la cara del pelirrojo se puso rojo de furia a la indirecta y vergüenza a tener parte cierta

-Pues te diré Malfoy que confío plenamente en Ron y no me molesta que tenga las cartas que no me interesan- tomó la hoja la desdoblo y la leyó para él

Se encontraba con la perfecta escritura de Draco, de color azul y cursiva sin ningún riego de tinta

_Potter:_

El último día, antes de subir al tren tengo algo muy importante que debo avisarte. Llega a las siete de la mañana

Draco Malfoy PD: no faltes, ni te retrases, ven solo 

-Ahora tenemos tiempo que es lo importante que me tienes que decir...- preguntó Harry curioso de la situación

-Acompáñame al comedor, hablaremos mientras desayunamos

-El comedor debe estar muy transitado- dudó Harry no era la verdad pero no iba a sentarse con las serpientes y menos a hablar supuestamente en paz con el rubio- dices que quieres hablarme a solas...- dijo agitando la nota en el aire

-Claro, me refería lejos de Weasley y Granger y todos los Gryffindors- Draco comenzó a caminar en dirección a las altas puertas del comedor

-No te preocupes por mí- susurro Harry picándole el ojo a Ron antes de salir corriendo tras el Slytherin- Pues yo tampoco quiero que estén Zambini y Nott, menos tu novia

-¿Quién es mi novia, Potter?- nombró con desprecio el apellido

-La misma que dice que es ella tu novia, Malfoy- dijo con el mismo tono

Una sonrisa de lado se formó en los labios de Draco- hay muchas cosas de las que te enterarás durante este verano aviso Parkinson no es mi novia y yo soy el que pongo condiciones aquí y en mi mansión

Theodoro y Pansy se encontraban discutiendo de quien sabe que cosa. Draco se sentó al lado de ellos mientras Harry lo seguían los compañeros no hicieron muestra de haberlo visto, y si lo vieron, no protestaron a los pocos minutos Blaise llegó y se sentó al lado de Harry.

-Buenos días Potter- saludó con la sonrisa que siempre tenía. Los dos Slytherin voltearon he hicieron un movimiento con la cabeza- Que haces entre serpientes vas cambiar de piel

-Blaise calla quería hablar con él sobre lo del verano

-Desde que existen las excusas- viró lo ojos Theo. Mientras Pansy reía tontamente

-A lo de la supuesta luna de miel, no crees que Black ya se lo hubiera contado- dijo Zambini a Draco con Potter en el medio

Harry se encontraba desconcertado al ver las bromas entre sus compañeros de esa casa

-Primera pregunta para Potter- empezó la única mujer en el grupo deseando que desapareciera el ojiverde- vayan directo al grano... los tres

-Tu padrino te ha nombrado sobre, como van a celebrar su boda

-La verdad pues no, aunque seguro acepta como lo quiera tu padre, yo no intervengo. Y si es solo para eso que me alejaste de mis amigos y tenías tanto que discutirlo conmi...

Fue cortado antes de terminar por Theo- entonces prepárate para, fiesta y una luna de miel con suerte los dejan permanecer en la mansión solos, bueno y los elfos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y hasta aquí llegue con este capítulo espero que les haya gustado como a mí al escribirlo

Y que este más largo como muchas me dijeron que eran corto los capítulos, voy aumentando poco a poco

Gracias a lilith eternity por leer este fic

A las que leen este fic y mandan reviews

Marie, OoO-TaYuYa-OoO, YOLITHZA, erynea, caramelos, Shijiru Posible, ross potter, moony96, AlmaRosaNS, machan, nekoasato, remi, Diabolik, kira raika riddle

Kikimaru: gracias por seguir la historia pero siempre leo los capítulos hasta 5 veces y bueno ya conseguí una amiga para que también me los lea si me explicas donde me pierdo


End file.
